Charlie Bone and the Missing Endowments
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Disclaimer I don't own Charlie Bone series and if I did it would suck as you can tell in this story lol. Joking. and the titles says it all. M cuz I dunno where I wanna go with this story.. I um thought of the first chapter in the shower and etc. we right
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm gonna try better on this fic. I realize I did over exaggerate my last oc and I don't intend to do this again. Also I told DoYouKnowEmilyDavison I would donate a chapter to their person. So instead seeming I killed my last story I will dedicate this first chapter to you. I know it get's confusing when you do 1st person then 3rd person but it's hard to stay in first person all the time. Though I am gonna try. So Let's start and Sighs I hope this story meets up to your expectations.

11111

Chapter 1

11111

1st Person - Misawa

-------

I glance around me. Every children are getting off buses. Three to be exact. I watch a handsome African man walk off the green on. He holds his head up high and brushes past people. It's nice to see a guy that doesn't slouch so much. Behind him a blonde with spiked yellow hair walks. I notice every now and then people's clothing is lifted by a small wind. So the blonde is endowed. I'll have to finmd out his name. A slow smile spreads across my face and I turn, my purple cape wisking behind me. I take in account my askewed skirt and my wrinkled shirt and my smile falters. I step inside the large school and am instantly greeted with a silence. This is a very nice change. I think to myself but snicker when I see a purple haired girl fall. Shouldn't have worn three inch heels I tell her mentally.

A hand clamps on my wrist and I turn to meet angry black eyes. "My office at snack time." The man says before spinning away. A red head , whom was huddled behind him gave me a sloppy grin and turned away. Ok so he's a little weird. I think then look at him again. Weird yes but with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Beautiful yellow. I smile again. Another endowed and by the looks of my wrist which by now had a large red welt across it so was the black haired man. Alright endowed and has his own office here. Manfred Bloor perhaps? Content with my discovery of three endoweds I walk over to the drama room. Or atleast I think it is seeming there's a happy and sad mask hanging above the door. I push them opoen and am once again greeted with loud noises except this time the loud noises are accomponied by people in odd costumes and feathers. Tons of feather. I sigh and set my stuff down next to a locker that shares it's number with the piece of paper I have been clutching. Well well well. If it isn't Mrs. Purple. The girl walks up to me and smiles.

"Hi I'm Olivia." She says and I smile back. No your endowed. I once again tell her mentally but instead reach out my hand. I grab her's in a shake and instantly a small spark shoots through both of us. I fall to the ground "surprised" about it and shake my head. Olivia laughs. I look up at her.

"Sorry. I'm Misawa but you can call me Misa or Mees. Doesn't bother me." I glance at my shoes and shoot them an angry look. "Stupid static electricity." I say to know one but Olivia, must have thought I was talking to her, readily agreed. I smile again. "Happens all the time but I just lvoe these shoes." I say touching the black boots I most always wear. She helped me off the floor but this time neither of us got "shocked".

"Stay away from Tancred then." She says laughing. Tancred .. hmm.. Ahh the windy kid. So then he's a weathermonger just like I thought but instead a fake a look of innocence.

"Tancred?" I say repeating the name stupidly. She giggles and proceeds to tell me what I already know. The blonde haired boy is a weathermonger yatta yatta. I smile and notice the red-head behind her. He gives me another boyish smile and I give him a soft blush before turning back to her. "Whose he?" I asked leaning forward so only us two can hear me. She glances behind her.

"Asa Pike." She grabs my arm as a bell rings and pulls me through a door in the back of the room. Now we are standing in a much larger room with a gigantic stage and many seats. "He's also endowed." She ends and sits in a chair. I sit down in another. So I know of four endowed people. Manfred Bloor, Asa Pike, Olivia, and this Tancred kid. I smile remembering the shock. Make that three endowed.

-------

1111

End Chapter

1111

------

Hope you enjoyed please read and review. Sighs I hope you read this story and like it better then my other one.. Or for that matter like it I guess. Well that's all. And I think the user is DoYouKnowEmilyDavison... if it's not let me know and I'll change it... I'm sorry

Sicnerely

Chazz-It-Up

Self proclaimed Yaoi-lover and Horrible Story Writer.

P.S. I ACCEPT FLAMES lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review... Alright and as promise here is chapter two. This own is dedicated to sighs seeming said author made me look back at my work and make it much better. So I hope this chapter meets up to ppl's expectations.

---------------------

Chapter 2

--------------------

1st Person - Asa

Wow. She's amazing. I think as I watch the girl nearly float around the stage. She really has a great voice, should've gone into music instead. I sigh and get up on stage as the teacher calls my name. We're auditioning for parts in Teenage Were-wolf and all day people having been making jokes that I'll get that part. Truth be told I don't want it. I'd rather be Chester Lumpcrass because Misawa had already been given the part of Mamie, Chet's girlfriend. Plus Rupert Lydecker , the were-wolf that is, did way to much singing. I growl as I sit down again after failing miserabley at my part. Manfred's right. I suck at singing and acting. I stare at the stage not really watching who is going up and other such stuff. Maybe if I didn't respect.. no lookup.. to Manfred so much I'd actually get a girlfriend. I sigh and look over at the blonde haired girl.

---------------

1st Person - Misawa

I smile as I sit down next to Olivia but I can feel the anger radiating off of her. Yes I got the part, lead female, that she wanted but seriousley she has much more to be worried about. I watch that red-haired guy walk up and shakily sing a little verse. At the end he gives a glare that my brother would be proud of and sits back down. He's not that good but.. there's something about him. Reminds me of home actually. It's probably his eyes. I go back to "listening" to Olivia and wonder when this class will be over with. I also wonder if I'm going to have to endure Asa Pike staring at me through the rest of my classes probably not though. From what I could gather, without acting suspicious that is, is that he's 18 a senior to my freshman of 15. I jump out of the seat as the bell rings and fly to my next class. English.

----------------

1st Person - ???

I watch the students file to their next class. All so silent. Like death. I snicker softly so no one will hear me and levitate over to a door that goes to the Bloor's personal part of the school. Finally after what seems like hours but really is only minutes I find myself standing outside Ezekiel Bloor's door. I push it open and am very happy when it opens silently revealing it's owner sleeping in his wheelchair. I groan as the heat hits me and disperse the spell of invisibility. I walk over to the bed and crouch on the ground. I push my hands under the bed and come out with a binder. "Zeke my dear friend somethings never change." I say and look through the binder. My yellow eyes flash as I find what I'm looking for. Who was it that coined the phrase Give a man a potion and empower him for the day. But give a man the formula and he can rule the world? Oh well. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

---------

So please read and review and thanks. Also I wish Jenny Nimmo would write another book... We have to find out what happened to Manfred and if Billy get's a family right?? sighs

Ty


End file.
